


A dream

by eroticdreamsinink



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rollaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticdreamsinink/pseuds/eroticdreamsinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something sweet, for a change. Rollaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't sleep and had to write this.  
> English is not my first language.  
> I have added a few personal touches to the characters… I promise it is all good!  
> This work is inspired by the song Sleepwalk (1959) by Santo & Johnny. It's worth checking it out!  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it.

She arrives home earlier than expected. From the hall she can already smell some delicious food being prepared in the kitchen. She smiles as she inserts the key in the lock.

"I’m home!" She bellows opening the door.

  
Amaro is standing by the kitchen counter, wearing an apron and cutting some potatoes. "Hey, you."

 

Rollins hugs him from behind and kisses his neck. "I really like when you take over the kitchen… Hummm…"

  
"Don’t get used to it."

  
"Seriously, I can’t cook for the life of me!"

  
"Who could have guessed that?!"

  
She throws a diced potato at him. He ducks and she misses the target.

  
"So, what are we eating tonight?"

  
"Chicken, carrot and potato curry, my specialty."

  
"I love Indian food!"

  
"You love food, full stop. Especially if someone prepares it for you."

  
"Guilty as charged." She measures him up. "Who could ever imagined that Nicholas Amaro…?  I myself can hardly believe it."

  
"What? I think everyone should know how to prepare their own food. _Mi madre_ taught me that."

  
"God bless her. No, seriously, I appreciate your talents."

  
"Oh, I know that!" He says with a cocky smile.

  
"Don’t be so smug!" She goes up to the fridge. "Do you want some white wine?"

  
"Yup!"

  
She sits by the kitchen counter observing him. He is still slicing up vegetables, chopping them in perfect, uniform pieces.

  
"How was your day at work?" Amaro says.

  
"Nothing special. We had a calm day today. On the verge of being boring"

  
"I can’t wait to come back". He takes a sip at his wine glass. "You get used to the lifestyle."

  
"Tell me about it."

  
Some silence. Amaro starts to cut some carrots.

  
"Jesus, how can you do that?"

  
"How can I do what?"

  
"Chop things like that?"

  
"First of all I’m not chopping things; I am cutting carrots _jardinière_ style."

  
"What?! Hahhahaha..."

  
"Mock me while you can…"

  
"Sorry, please tell me! Enlighten me, _por favor!_ "

  
He chuckles. "Well, _jardinière_ is a French cooking term meaning to cut a vegetable into thickish batons."

  
"Ok, ok… But how do you do it?"

  
"Oh, you just need a sharp knife and a bit of practice. Firm vegetables are excellent in a _jardinière_ cut, including carrots, potatoes, and zucchini. You have to cut vegetables into pieces 10 cm long. Then cut these pieces into batons with a width of anywhere from 4 mm to 10 mm wide, then cut the batons down to their final width of anywhere from 2 to 5 mm."

  
"Seriously, I am shocked."

  
"Fill my glass, will you?"

  
She hands him the wine glass. "And I am hungry."

  
"It’s your fault you came home early. In half an hour everything is going to be ready."

  
"I’m going to have a shower."

  
30 minutes later they are having dinner.

  
"This is so good!" she says.

  
"I know."

  
She smiles. She touches his chin e brings his face closer to hers. She kisses him. "I will do the dishes."

  
"Ok. I’m really tired. Or maybe it’s just the wine. I’m going to bed. I’ll wait for you there."

  
"All right."

  
After some time Rollins goes to the bedroom. Amaro is lying on the bed half asleep. She undresses and then climbs on the bed. She turns the lampshade off.

  
"Are you asleep?"

  
"Huh-huh"

  
"Come here". He turns to her and she embraces him. He places his head over her breast. She starts to run her fingers through his hair, very delicately. A moment  goes by.

  
"I love you." Rollins says.

  
Silence. Amaro can hear her heart pounding into her chest.

  
"You don’t need to say anything."

  
He kisses her chest, as if he was kissing her heart.

  
 _"Tonta_ , do you have any doubts? I love you too, Amanda."


End file.
